


Social Soccer

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coach!Castiel, Coach!Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Dean coaches Sam’s social soccer team and yes, it is social but this game should be treated like the world cup because they’ve never won a game against this team...and okay it might have something to do with the coach of the opposing team.





	

"C'mon, Garth, pass it! Aaron's on your left! Aaron's on your left!" Dean shouts across the field, relief washing over when Garth finally uses the outside of his left foot to pass it inside to his team mate. 

"Dean, this is _social_ soccer. Calm down."

Dean whips his head around to see Sam standing on the side of the field. 

"Sammy, what are you doing? Focus on the game!"

Dean nearly yells again but before he can Sam is rolling his eyes and running off down the field. 

Dean turns his head back to the game only to hear the referee blow his whistle. Dean huffs. Halftime already? The game had barely started and it was still 0 - 0. 

"Okay, jog it in!" Dean calls out to his players who are slowly making they're way across the field. 

Once they've finally gathered around, Dean crouches down to their level. "So, we all know that this match, like always, is do or die." he says, watching as most of the boys nod. 

"Sorry, I'm actually still confused as to why this is so important?" Alfie pipes up from where he's sitting on the grass. The rest of the team groans.

"Good question, Alfie, because seeming as you're a newbie, you wouldn't know." Dean says, pointedly glaring at everyone else in the team. 

"Here we go again." Adam mutters under his breath. Dean clears his throat.

"See that guy over there. The coach of the other team." Dean says, pointing towards the other side of the field. "His name is Castiel Novak and for once - just once - I want us to beat his team so I can wipe that smug little look off his face. Got that?"

There are a few nods, half hearted murmurs and a whispered 'yeah we got that the first twenty times' in response. Garth also leans in and whispers something in Alfie’s ear which makes his eyes go wide for a second but then he nods too. Dean supposes it'll do.

"Fantastic. Now let's get you knuckleheads out there and kick Novak's skinny, little ass!" Dean shouts, loud enough for his voice to echo throughout the park. 

And when Dean finally looks up, he sees Castiel standing on the the other side, his arms crossed and a glare that is drilling holes into Dean.

Dean grins. He has a good feeling about this one.

\---

"Ha ha suck it, Novak!" Dean yells, as the final whistle blows, and the scoreboard remains a satisfying 1 - 0. Castiel's answering look of annoyance only makes Dean feel even more amazing. It’s as if he’s gained the right to boast about this for entire life.

“ _Social_ Soccer, Dean.” comes Sam’s voice from by his side.

“Oh shut up, Sammy. If anyone knows how long I’ve been waiting for this, it’s you.” Dean replies, placing his hands on his hips. Sam just shakes his head and walks away. Dean hums.

"You know what? Burgers on me, boys!"

The cheer from his players only amplifies his satisfaction.

\---

Dean grins to himself as he walks through the door to his house. 

"How was the game?" a voice calls from a the kitchen. Dean's grin stretches even wider.

"How was it? Oh god, it was amazing." Dean says, as he rounds the corner into kitchen. 

"Amazing? Now, why was that?" Cas asks from where he is leaning against the counter. Dean shrugs. 

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that I finally got a win over the Tiger's coach. You should of seen the look on his face when we won. I nearly missed it, actually." Dean smirks, his eyes travelling over the curve of Cas' lips. 

"Oh, and why was that?" Cas asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean chuckles, moving forward to place his hands on the counter on either side of Cas. 

"Well, you see, when he gets frustrated, he clenches his jaw real tight and puffs his chest out a little bit and it's all kinds of hot." Dean replies, biting his lip and leaning forward to brush their noses together. Cas snorts. 

"Is that right? Should I be worried then?" Cas asks, trying hard to hold back a smile. 

"Nah, somehow I think you'll be right." Dean whispers, leaning in the last inch to feel those soft, chapped lips on his own but before he can Cas is turning his head away, a soft laugh leaving him. 

"What? I don't get a kiss for my big win." Dean whines, giving Cas his best puppy dog eyes. 

"You might've if you hadn't forgotten about the dinner we were supposed to be having together." Cas says with a smirk. Brain freeze.

"Oh shit." Dean deadpans and Cas’ smirk gets even larger. He completely forgot about that. "Look, it might’ve all gone to my head but that was a once in a life time victory.” he says, his tone turning pleading as he steps forward to encircle Cas in his arms. “Something that you wouldn’t understand.”

Cas raises an eyebrow a huff of laughter escaping from his lips. “And you shouted out for everyone in the general vicinity of the park that I had a skinny, little ass.”

Dean hisses. Oh yeah, he forgot about that too.

“How about I make it up to you?” Dean says, and he knows he’s on the right track when Cas’ eyes light up.

“And how will you do that?” he asks, bringing his hands up to hang loosely around Dean’s shoulders. Dean smiles.

“Tomorrow, I’ll make us a romantic dinner,” he starts, watching as the corners of Cas’ lips lift, “and I’ll even buy some candles to set up around the table. And daisies - yeah I’ll buy you some of those daisies from down the road because I know how much you love them.” 

Cas cheeks turn a light shade of pink and Dean nearly melts into him before Cas is speaking, “And?”

Dean furrows his eyebrows. And? Isn’t that enou - _oh_. 

“And I’ll worship your ass in the bedroom, which is not at all skinny or little...in fact it’s just the right size.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m looking forward to it.” he mumbles, before finally - finally - pulling their lips together. It’s like a breath of relief after all of the frustration involved in the game, including the way Cas looked all sexy in Dean’s ACDC t-shirt and his black running shorts. But there’s something else too. Dean grins against Cas’ lips, pulling back slightly for a breath of air.

“You know I’m gonna be holding that over your head for the rest of your life, right?”

“Is that a proposal, Winchester? Because if not, then I’m going to be holding that over your head for the rest of your life until you do.” Cas quips, his eyes twinkling in the low light of the kitchen.

“Is that a yes, _Novak_? Sure sounds like one to me.” Dean replies, smoothly, grinning even wider when he see Cas’ smile.

“Well, it might’ve been if you didn’t ask me in a place as unromantic as the middle of the kitchen.”

Dean thinks that if he could see himself through Cas’ eyes then his own eyes would be twinkling too.

“Duly noted.” Dean replies, before their lips meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://angvlicmish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
